Carrusel
by Mio Shimizu
Summary: One-shot. Ella, una joven solitaria. Él, todo lo contrario a ella. Una amistad que surgió gracias a un carrusel abandonado y se convirtió en un extraño romance. Y ella lo ha malinterpretado todo: "'Mi vida te pertenece', nunca debí habértelo dicho". SoMa


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Dios... hace tanto tiempo que no subía nada de nada en FanFiction... Pero bueno, la causa es muy simple: no tengo internet. Enserio, no tengo. Antes tenía una señal débil para ver redes sociales, pero no me permitía subir nada D: e incluso, para poder subir esta historia estoy en un ciber ._. Well... Los extrañaba demasiado :c No puedo decir que volví, pero por lo menos aviso que estoy viva (?)_**  
**

_Bueno, esta historia la escribí para inglés.. para un concurso que aún no se realiza. Pero me gustó como quedó así que quise subirla aquí. Como es lógico, esta no es la original, ya que tuve que adaptarla para SE x3 _

_En fin... espero que les guste c:_

**Advertencia:** _Los personajes pueden tener un poco de OC (Debido que en la historia original son otros personajes a los que ni siquiera les puse nombre ._.)__  
_

_¡Lean!_

* * *

**Carrusel**

...

**E**lla lo esperaba, como todas las noches, sentada en la banca frente al carrusel donde se habían conocido hace ya medio año. La banca estaba oxidada y vieja a causa del paso de los años, pero no era la única que había sufrido las consecuencias del olvido: el parque en sí había sido abandonado hace ya unos cuántos años, y el carrusel no era la excepción. Sus colores ya no eran vivos, si no que estaba manchado con óxido, polvo y humedad. La pintura estaba descascarada, y los caballos parecían más muertos e inertes de lo que en realidad estaban. Ya no andaba, y el follaje de los árboles lo habían tapado un poco, ensuciándolo aún más. Aún así, la joven lo visitaba todas las noches y lo montaba a veces, ya que la admiración por la atracción no había cesado. Y no era porque el carrusel era la única atracción del pequeño parque, si no que, cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió cierta familiaridad hacía él. Y en una de sus andanzas nocturnas que realizaba casi religiosamente, fue donde lo conoció.

Era un chico de su edad, con el cabello blanco como la nieve y brillantes ojos carmesí. Se encontraba montado sobre uno de los caballos del carrusel, mirando el cielo nocturno. Maka, al notar su presencia, en cierto modo se sorprendió. Era la primera persona que veía en el parque luego del abandono de hace unos años. Se debatió mentalmente entre volver a su casa o quedarse igual, por lo menos, a mirar el firmamento estrellado. Eligió la primera opción: ella siempre había sido una chica solitaria y no le gustaba la compañía de otros.

Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta y emprender el camino de retorno, escuchó como una voz varonil la llamaba:

— ¡Espera!

No era necesario darse vuelta para descubrir quién era el que la llamaba. El muchacho que acaba de ver era el único que se encontraba en el lugar. Sin embargo, no quiso ni voltearse ni esperarlo, ni nada. Además, tampoco lo conocía. Continuó inmune su marcha de retorno, apurando ligeramente el paso. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, alguien se posicionó frente a ella, haciendo que chocara contra él. Nerviosa, levantó sus ojos asustados y observó frente a frente la cara del joven: él sonreía.

Así fue como se conocieron.

Al principio, Soul quería entablar una amistad con la joven, aunque le fue bastante difícil. Su carácter solitario e introvertido le jugaba siempre malas pasadas. No le contestaba sus preguntas y no respondía cuando conversaban, lo que hizo que él supiera datos escasos sobre ella. No obstante, un día que el chico decidió hablar sobre el carrusel, logró abrir el corazón de la muchacha. La amistad, o lo que podría llamarse amistad, había comenzado.

Luego, la amistad se convirtió en romance. Un amor algo extraño, ya que el joven demostraba lo que sentía, Maka no. De sentimientos cerrados, ella no era alguien que pudiera demostrar sus emociones. Sin embargo, no era un romance unilateral. Soul si había logrado conquistarla. Luego de muchos intentos, lo había logrado. ¿Cómo fue que ella, alguien tan reacia a las relaciones, se enamoró de un chico tan sociable? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo fue que un chico sociable se enamoró de una chica tan solitaria? No lo sabían. O pensándolo bien sí lo sabían: todo fue gracias al carrusel. Sí, ese carrusel demacrado fue el cupido de estos dos jóvenes tan contrarios. Más que nada, todo comenzó con un "regalo" que él le hizo a ella. Aquel día, el albino se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero la vista de él se dirigió al carrusel: «Sería genial que funcionara, ¿no crees?». Maka asintió con la cabeza. «Me gusta ese carrusel», susurró. Él la miró con una expresión curiosa, y apretó aún más sus manos. «¿Te gusta ese carrusel? Supongo que a nadie le importará si digo que es tuyo…». La joven no comprendió, y se lo dio a entender. El chico soltó una risita y continuó: «Como ya nadie visita este lugar, diré que el carrusel es mío. Y ahora, es tuyo».

Así fue como comenzó todo. Por ende, decidieron juntarse todas las noches en la banca frente al carrusel donde se habían conocido, debido a que se había convertido en su lugar; de él y de ella.

El tiempo pasó y ellos, como se habían prometido, se encontraban exactamente todas las noches, a las diez en punto. Maka, que en un principio actuaba algo alejada y mantenía su espacio, debido principalmente a su inexperiencia en relaciones tanto sociales como amorosas, poco a poco comenzó a abrir su corazón y actuar más cercana al joven. Ella se había enamorado completamente de él, a tal punto que esperaba que fuera suyo para siempre. O en palabras menos egoístas, que estuvieran juntos por toda la eternidad. Toda la eternidad, tal como él se lo había prometido: «Mi vida te pertenece». Su vida le pertenecía a ella. Por eso, no se molestaba cuando él llegaba todas las noches con retraso, desde cinco a quince minutos máximo; es más, como Soul siempre llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lo perdonaba. Sinceramente, ella odiaba esa sonrisa y lo encontraba algo idiota por sonreír de esa manera tan… alegre, pero de todos modos, él se había convertido en su idiota.

Y ella estaría con él para siempre.

Por ende, hoy ella también lo esperaba en la banca. Había vestido uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno blanco con encajes, con cierta tendencia gótica. Esta vez no se dejó su cabello rubio cenizo suelto ni lacio, sino que se lo peinó en dos coletas. Según ella se veía horrible, pero a la vista de los demás se veía bastante adorable, algo así como una muñeca. Lo esperó cinco, diez, quince minutos. Él no venía. Siguió esperando otros cuantos minutos más, y la figura del joven no aparecía. Sin embargo, ella ni se había inmutado, y tampoco se levantaría para buscarlo. La rubia sabía que él llegaría, y que este era sólo un "simple" retraso, al igual que los demás.

Y así, efectivamente, el albino apareció a las once en punto. Sin embargo, su aspecto era casi deplorable: estaba extremadamente pálido, con unas enormes ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y el cabello algo desordenado. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que en su polera, bajo la costilla derecha, había una gran mancha de sangre y se vislumbraba una herida bastante profunda. Aún así, a pesar de la expresión cansada que mostraban sus ojos, venía con su típica gran sonrisa en el rostro. Maka lo observó con sus grandes ojos verdes olivo, y sus delgados labios dibujaron una tímida sonrisa: ella no le había prestado la mayor atención a la herida del muchacho.

Soul se acercó con dificultad donde la chica, y se dejó caer abruptamente sobre la banca. Respiraba con fuerza y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba. Le sonrió con ternura a la muchacha y le acarició su mejilla derecha. Su mano seguía igual de suave, pero estaba helada y tenía manchas de sangre seca.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Le consultó, intentando mantener intacta su sonrisa.

Maka, en respuesta, asintió levemente con su cabeza, haciendo que sus coletas se ondearan. El joven, al darse cuenta del peinado de su novia, tomó con delicadeza una coleta y le colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

— Te ves linda así.

— Gracias —. Fue lo único que articuló.

Soul se echó hacía atrás, evidentemente sin fuerzas. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos, como si estuviera adormilado. Enseguida, suspiró y observó con detenimiento el carrusel. Éste estaba iluminado exclusivamente con la luz de la luna, dándole un aire bastante tétrico. Parecía que los caballos estuvieran observando fijamente a la pareja, con sus ojos negros, profundos y sucios.

— ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos? — Preguntó el albino, sin apartar su vista de los animales inmóviles.

— Sí.

Volvió a suspirar. Se incorporó lentamente, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas. Hizo un ligero gesto de dolor cuando terminó de moverse, aún así, la herida no seguía sangrando.

— Yo estaba montado sobre el carrusel cuando te vi por primera vez — continuó —. Creo que me enamoré de ti a primera vista… — Acto seguido, se levantó y con paso lento se acercó a la atracción. Acarició con cierta melancolía la cabeza del caballo que se encontraba al medio, quitándole el polvo que lo cubría y palpando las manchas producto del deterioro.

Se mantuvo por un momento inmóvil observando la cabeza del animal, cuando, de pronto, levantó la mirada y observó fijamente a Maka. La muchacha mantuvo el contacto visual, algo confundida. Súbitamente, el joven se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, la cual aún tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre seca. Ella las ignoró, y con un movimiento lento y delicado, la tomó. Soul la condujo hacía el carrusel, e hizo que se montara en un caballo. Ella, algo extrañada por la repentina acción de su novio, realizó lo que él le pedía. El muchacho, por su parte, se montó sobre el animal que se encontraba a su lado. Se sujetó con firmeza y murmuró:

— Siente como tu carrusel comienza a moverse…

La joven frunció el ceño con extrañeza, ella no sentía ningún movimiento procedente _su _carrusel. Miró sus manos, miró sus pies, miró a los caballos: nada. El carrusel no se movía.

— Imagínalo — continuó el chico mientras una brisa nocturna desordenaba sus cabellos, haciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos —, cierra tus ojos e imagínalo.

La joven suspiró, observó por escasos segundos la luna lleno en lo alto del cielo, y cerró sus párpados. Comenzó a imaginarse a ella misma y a su novio, ambos montados como ahora, pero con el carrusel en marcha. Éste ya no tenía las luces de sus años de gloria, ni la dulce melodía que tocaba ni siquiera era dulce: era algo así como una música con volumen despacio y agonizante. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos: había logrado sentir que el carrusel funcionaba, y eso era lo importante. Sentía en movimiento ondulatorio de los solípedos, y el viento desordenando sus cabellos peinados.

Sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa, que demostraba toda la alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. No obstante, al volver a abrir sus ojos verdes, distinguió que todo permanecía igual que al comienzo: él y ella, montados en un carrusel viejo y sin funcionar. Frunció su boca en signo de desilusión, cuando notó que Soul la observaba con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Ella, avergonzada de haberla visto tan emocionada, apartó el rostro sonrojado. Oyó como el muchacho soltaba una risita burlona, y luego el sonido de estarse bajando del caballo. No volvió el rostro, pero escuchó como él pasó a su lado y de un salto se bajaba del carrusel. De pronto, vio su rostro frente al suyo, haciendo que se sobresaltara; y en un movimiento torpe, se tambaleó sobre el lomo del animal falso. El chico, en un ágil movimiento, alcanzó a agarrarla de la cintura y evitar su caída. Maka, algo asustada, mantuvo su mirada sobre él mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la pena. Y, como si fuera primera vez que la distinguía, sus ojos se posaron sobre la herida bajo la costilla derecha: su mirada se volvió seria y fría, casi carente de sentimientos.

Soul, al darse cuenta de lo que la muchacha veía, suspiró casi con resignación. La ayudó a desmontarse y, tomando su mano, la dirigió hasta frente a la banca. Allí se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro. La chica, que era más baja que él, miraba sin ver su pecho, para luego levantar su vista y encontrase con los ojos rojo opaco del muchacho, marcados con algo parecido a la tristeza.

— Fue emocionante. — Manifestó él, con un tono casi inaudible. En su voz se notaba el cansancio y el dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Consultó la joven arqueando su ceja, sin comprender aún.

— Verte sonreír así… — respiró con fuerza — Por primera, única y última vez…

La joven abrió su boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue súbitamente callada por los labios del muchacho. Se besaron, en un comienzo con cierto temor, pero luego con pasión y ternura. Cuando sus labios se separaron el albino la abrazó, haciendo que el rostro de ella quedara en el hueco de su cuello. Ella lo sentía tan cerca, a tal punto que era como si pudiera sentir su aroma, el latir de su corazón… pero eso estaba aún tan lejano, tan fuera de sus límites.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Soul temblaba, su piel se volvía cada vez más fría.

— "Mi vida te pertenece". No debí haberte dicho eso. — Sentenció con una voz rasposa y seca. El temblor de su cuerpo iba cesando. — Nunca debí habértelo dicho.

— Lo sé.

— Pero aún así te sigo amando…

— Lo sé. — Concluyó Maka, mientras se abrazaba aún más al cuerpo del muchacho y cerraba sus ojos. — Yo también te amo. Por eso, serás mío para siempre… Siempre estaremos juntos.

La muchacha comenzó a sentir la respiración del joven cada vez más y más lejana. Con su mano derecha rozó con delicadeza el lugar donde estaba su herida, mientras una lágrima cristalina rodaba por su mejilla. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, respiró y…

…Despertó.

Se encontraba sentada en la banca, sola. Él no estaba con ella. Miró algo adormilada el reloj de su muñeca izquierda: once de la noche, en punto. Se restregó con delicadeza los ojos, mas sintió algo húmedo en sus manos: estaban cubiertas de sangre. Su vestido blanco con encajes también estaba manchado. Abrió los ojos ante la eventual sorpresa, pero se tranquilizó al recordar todo; la sangre de sus manos no era de ella. Volteó el rostro para observar el cuchillo ensangrentado que se encontraba a su lado. Lo tomó con delicadeza y sonrió, con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás sus labios hubieran dibujado.

"Mi vida te pertenece". Soul le prometió su vida y ella sólo la había tomado. A la vista externa, ella había malinterpretado el sentido del amor y había cometido el peor de los crímenes. Sin embargo, ella siempre quiso lo mejor para su amado, jamás le hubiera hecho daño porque sí. Estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto: así podrían estar juntos para siempre, encadenados uno al otro.

El corazón de él no latía, el alma de ella soñaba.

Una lágrima rebelde y solitaria escapó de los ojos de Maka mientras ella colocaba el cuchillo ensangrentado a la altura de su corazón. No lloraba de desgracia, sino de alegría:

— Ahora vamos a estar juntos por siempre, mi amor.

La lágrima teñida de sangre resbaló por su mejilla, mientras ella soltaba su última exhalación:

«Siempre estaré contigo».

* * *

_¿Y? Espero que les haya gustado, trabajé muy duro en esa historia x3 Estuve como tres días seguidos haciéndola -y ni hablar cuando tuve que traducirla a inglés: una semana entera D:-. Well... pueden dejar sus opiniones y críticas (ojalá constructivas. Por favor.). ¡Haré todo lo posible para responder sus reviews pronto! Y como ven, Mio no ha muerto :D (fui a un ciber sólo para compartir con uds. :3)_

_¡Cuídense! :3_

_Mio Shimizu_


End file.
